1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to user activated riding toys and more specifically to a user activated device that simulates the ride of a real motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various user activated riding toys have been developed. See, for example, Gollon, U.S. Pat. No. 459,282; Magee, U.S. Pat. No. 991,334; Dwyer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,020; Dodson U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,104; Shone, U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,051; Deady, U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,050; Barthel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,312; Deady, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,769; and Koller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,085. None of these patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of these patents disclose or suggest a user activated device that simulates the ride of a motorcycle.